Numerous obstacle detector systems have already been proposed for this function.
Still more precisely, the present invention relates to obstacle detector systems of the type comprising two electrically conductive tracks held apart at rest by resilient flexible means. When pressure due to an interposed obstacle is exerted on the obstacle detector, the resulting deformation of the tracks brings them into contact. The switching achieved in this way may be used, for example, to generate an alarm, or to reverse the displacement direction of the moving member. Such systems are described, for example, in the following patent documents: FR-A-2155729, FR-A-2564971, FR-A-2089279, FR-A-2171871, EP-A-015393, EP-A-0104414, EP-A-195908, DE-A-2142370, DE-A-2643505, DE-A-3424581, DE-A-3304400, DE-A-2719438, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,812,313, 4,115,952, 3,710,050, 3,113,167, 3,118,984 and 3,154,303.
Previously proposed obstacle detector systems of the above-mentioned type are generally formed either as a tubular body of electrically insulating material carrying the two electrically conductive tracks on its inside surface, or as two (generally parallel) electrically conductive tracks which are separated by spacers made of an electrically insulating material.
In practice, it is observed that in spite of the numerous advantageous of these obstacle detector systems and in spite of the large amount of research that has been performed on this topic, as witnessed by the numerous documents mentioned above, such detectors have not yet been developed and used industrially.
However, there is considerable demand, in particular in the car industry, where electrically-driven windows are becoming common.
The object of the present invention is to improve the situation by proposing a new obstacle detector system fitted with a connection assembly which is not only reliable, robust, and cheap, but is also suitable for rapid connection to an arbitrary length of detector device while simultaneously ensuring that the system is sealed.